Trial by elements
by Harryfan3393
Summary: Harry's life is changing finding his soul mate later chapters get more mature Au
1. What is Hogwarts

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters belonging to the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1

Harry sat down at the table curious as to where his uncle was. There at the table he found two letters one addressed to him and another addressed to his cousin Dudley. About that time is aunt Petunia and cousin walked in and set down. " Harry" Petunia said Harry surprised by the use of his name. Yes aunt Petunia " harry said. Looking up to see his aunt had been crying. "Oh Dudley there is a letter for you... " Harry said. "Harry it's about your uncle Vernon he passed away early this morning." Petunia stated Dudley looked up from his letter looking shocked "Mum what is Hogwarts?" Petunia looked up and smiled a little remembering her past with Lilly. Shaking herself from reminiscing she looked at Dudley "Son there is something that I must tell you about your father." Dudley who was in the middle of enjoying his bacon and eggs looked up at his mum. "Vernon is not your father he is your stepfather." Petunia said her breath not realizing that she was holding it.

Harry's mind began spinning at the confession of his aunt. Dudley who was coming to the realization that is why things happened to him when his father would be little him calling him the son of a bastard. Harry seeing his cousin walked over and hugged him which made harry worry was Dudley going to hit him; but Dudley hugged Harry. Petunia realized it was time to go get Harry and Dudley school things went to her room not caring to shut the door went to her safe grabbing Harry's vault key which she promised Lily and James should anything happen to them she would keep for Harry she also grabbed a letter from Lord and Lady Greengrass knowing it was time to speak with them again.

Author's notes : Here is chapter one I hope you enjoy it more to come.


	2. Accidental magic

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any Characters in the Harry Potter Series the characters respectively belong to** **Jk Rowling** **. This work is purely fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2**

Petunia walked down stairs with Harry's vault key and letter in hand. Harry was talking with Dudley about their holiday to busy in conversation to notice that she had returned to the kitchen. "Boys come with me we are going to London; And Harry there are some people that I know you would enjoy meeting they knew your parents." Petunia said with a hint of happiness Harry looked up excitedly as Dudley lumbered upstairs to change wondering about Hogwarts and who his real father was.

Lord Greengrass called in his wife and two daughters. "Daphne your Hogwarts letter arrived by owl early this morning." Lord Greengrass said. Daphne jump up and down excitedly "So we are going to Diagon Alley?" Astoria asked knowing her father's answer. Lady Greengrass intervened on her husband's behalf "Astoria sweetie I think I could use so help in the garden." Astoria started to argue but knew better; But Lord Greengrass looked at with a knowing look. Knowing that for the past few night Astoria has been having dreams about a mystery boy who had a lighting bolt scar that she claimed was the love of her life. "I think it is time we told Harry about the will respectively Petunia will understand it is time He is having the same type of dreams but about her." Lord Greengrass said in a whisper. Lady Greengrass looked at her husband that could not be mistaken for it was the same look Daphne would give boys in Diagon Alley. Astoria laughed at the look her mum was giving her father. Daphne and Astoria took the hint and went to change into their bikinis to swim. Lord Greengrass looked at his wife "Darling we agreed that when they started having these dreams that it would be safer with getting to know each other with us around to watch out for them plus we have been through this ourselves.

Meanwhile Petunia was getting the boys in the car for long drive from Surrey to London. Harry was worried do to the fact he had misfitting clothes; but also do to the fact he was wondering if he would see the girl from his dreams. The girl with dirty blonde hair that reach the middle of her back with beautiful ocean blue eyes. All of the sudden there was a bright flash of gold and Harry's clothes for reasons unknown to him fit just right.

 _ **Author's notes :**_ _I want say a special thank you to my beta reader who helps me hammer out details - Karashadows21_


	3. Girl of my dreams

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own any character of the Harry Potter series. They respectively belong to JK Rowling.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

To Harry and Dudley's astonishment they both got to pick a station they preferred for a couple of songs for each turn. Harry found he preferred classic rock whereas Dudley preferred hard rock. Which suited both just fine when it came to certain songs. As Petunia pulled over by the Leaky Cauldron Dudley asked point blankly why they were at a pub in London. "We are meeting Nathan and Myra Greengrass." Petunia stated matter of factly Harry looked around expecting to see someone waiting outside. When Petunia put her bright red Ford escort in park before escorting Dudley and Harry into the dimly lit pub.

About that time a bright green flame appeared in a fireplace across the room and out stepped the girl from Harry's dreams She is beautiful more beautiful than she appeared in my dreams Harry thought as his face blushed brighter red then his aunt's car. At that moment seeing a blushing boy with emerald eyes and raven black hair; but for life the of her she could not place where she had seen him.

Before Astoria could finish her train of thought her sister walked through the bright green flame asflame. "Sis watch out where you are standing." Daphne said seeing her little sister's puzzled look following her sister's gaze she seen the boy Astoria could partially describe from her dreams "Is that lover boy over there?" Astoria snapped out of her dream like state hearing Daphne's last comment. "I am not sure yet." Astoria said in frustrated whisper in Daphne's direction. Just as Petunia finished ordering lunch her and the boys. She seen a familiar sight of a man she had not seen in over eleven years. At that moment Sirius Black turned around seeing Petunia. "Petunia is that you?" Sirius asked knowing full well it was her. Petunia stared at him dreamily ; Dudley seeing his mums vacant expression before they started to talk deciding to see what the conversation was about Dudley walked over catching the end of the conversation. "Sirius Dudley is your son." Petunia said with a sing song voice Dudley never heard her use toward Vernon Dudley shaking himself out of his shocked state finding his voice "Are you my dad?" Dudley asked hopefully; though as fate would have it Nathan and Myra walked up greeting Petunia and Sirius "Sirius good to see but no time to visit I am afraid Petunia asked me to accompany Harry to Gringotts" Nathan said giving Petunia a sorrowful look to which Petunia understood the meaning. "Petunia dear we all three know this day was coming. From what you explained last month about Harry's dreams the same has happened with our youngest having the same dreams about him." Myra said in hushed tone. Daphne and Astoria joined Harry in a private booth Astoria acting shyly around him Daphne could only laugh on the inside at them. Harry on the hand could not stop running his fingers through his hair when Astoria and Daphne noticed his lighting bolt shaped scar Astoria held her breath to not wanting to let him her giggle with excitement; but Daphne nudged her as to remind her to breath.

About that time Nathan and Myra walked up seeing to red faced kids and clam Daphne. "Harry my name is Nathan and your Aunt Petunia asked me to accompany you to Gringotts we will be meeting with your account manager Bonehowl." Daphne looked excitedly at her sister before asking if Harry would be joining them for shopping in Diagon Alley. More so to tease her little sister about her crush when her mother replied saying "I think that would be a wonderful idea seeing as how he will be staying with us till start of term." Astoria looked excited about getting the opportunity to spend time with him; yet at the same time did not know how to voice her feelings for him in fear she scare him off from taking to her. Daphne knew this was going to be the best two weeks of her life seeing her little sister and Harry both blush rose red.

Petunia and Dudley were talking with Sirius when he finally remembered Dudley's question looking to Petunia for some encouragement. Petunia broke the ice "Dudley son this is your father Sirius Orion Black." To Sirius surprise Dudley hugged him finally realizing he had a happy family.


	4. Gringotts

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any Characters in the Harry Potter series**_

Lord Greengrass took his wife's hand and led her and the kids to what to be the back room. Drawing his wand Nathan pointed at the exterior wall saying "Viam aperit." Harry, Daphne and Astoria watched as the wall materialized into a stone archway. Harry walked through the the archway flabbergasted at the sight of all the stores "Welcome H-harry to one of my favorite places." Astoria said shyly Daphne smiled encouragingly her sister.

Meanwhile Headmistresses McGonagall was talking to the defense against the dark arts professor "Tom Harry is coming to Hogwarts this year." Tom set there for a minute in deep thought before answering "Minerva you know as well as I all the professors will keep an eye on the young Lord. You and I both know that Dark Lord Dumbledore still has loyal black pawns out there that escaped from prosecuting claiming that they was under the imperius curse." Tom stated while Professor Riddle was talking Minerva was rereading for twelfth time the resume for the new care of magical creatures professor. "Tom as Deputy Headmaster what are your impressions of Professor Christy Nelson?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice Tom looked at his wife with concern "MInerva Riddle" Tom said since they were alone looking at surprised Minerva. He took a moment to put his thoughts in order before continuing. "First I know we agreed to keep our marriage a secret from the students not from each other. The Board of Governors know of our marriage. Lastly she is a mandatory year long probation period per the school charter so all points taking and giving plus detentions giving are reviewed as well." Tom said hoping to ease his wife's mind.

Back at Diagon Alley Harry was working up the courage to hold Astoria's hand or talk to her seeing his opportunity he took her hand smiling at her. When Nathan Greengrass announced that he and Harry would be parting ways with the ladies to go to Gringotts much to Harry's dissatisfaction. Astoria was in heaven in the boy of her dreams was holding her hand. To her disappointment her he had to let go of her hand seeing the sadness on her youngest daughter's face "Girls after we get all Daphne and Harry's school supplies we will visit the new muggle clothing store here in the alley." Myra said hoping to find Astoria a new swimsuit. Nathan led Harry to Gringotts "Mr Greengrass what are muggles?" Harry asked curiously Nathan chuckled softly at the fact a eleven year old boy had more manners than most adults "Harry muggles is a term for non-magical people. And please call me Nathan." he said politely.

Just as Harry was about apologize they walked into Gringotts walking up to a open tellers window Nathan looked at the goblin behind the window "Good afternoon Master teller we to speak with young Potter's account manager Master Bonehowl." said politely before bowing the returned the bow before leading them to a conference room saying account manager Bonehowl will be with you shortly." before bowing and closing the door.

After five minutes a well dressed goblin walked in carrying a portfolio several inches thick. Sitting down he looked at the young wizard across the table from him "Good afternoon I am account manager Bonehowl. Before we start discussing business Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to prick prick your finger and put a drop of blood on the parchment in front of you it will confirm that you are indeed Mr. Potter." he said with a deep baritone voice Harry hesitantly took the dagger and did as he was asked in mere seconds words appeared on the parchment.

 **Harry potter**

 **Magical core level - 1000**

 **Abilities- unknown**

Harry looked at Nathan who's mouth hung open in surprise. Bonehowl read the parchment 'That is higher than Merlin's Magical level' Bonehowl thought before shaking the thought from his mind before continuing "Mr. Potter I have your family's account manager for over 200 years. I have the will of your parents with me; and if I am not mistaken so does Lord Greengrass." Bonehowl said stated with a hint of pride in his voice while pulling out a piece of parchment from the Potter portfolio.

 **Will of James and Lily Potter**

To our son Harry James Potter we bequeath.

Potter castle in the highlands of Scotland. Second everything in our personal vault number 137 plus the family vault number 12. Harry's magical guardian is to be Nathan and Myra Greengrass Harry is to live with Petunia until he receives his letter from Hogwarts. Then from there until his seventeenth birthday he will live with Nathan and Myra Greengrass.

Harry this is for you we are sorry we didn't survive to see you grow up Nathan was your dad's Auror mentor.

Bonehowl finished reading the will as Harry wiped his eyes as the goblin pulled out second piece of parchment "This is the shares and financial statement for the Potter family.

 **Shares**

Daily Prophet - 50%

Diagon Alley - 35% combined

Income - 21,839,227 Galleons plus 32% interest annually

Trust fund - 200,000 Galleons replenishing

Bonehowl finished reading he had Harry sign transfer of ownership papers before giving Harry a credit card that drew from both vaults. Harry graciously took the card "Does this work in the muggle world as well?" Harry asked politely to which Bonehowl nodded in response. While Nathan and Harry finished their business at Gringotts the girls and Myra were looking at swimsuits Daphne picked up a green string bikini "Sis this will get his attention and make him blush." Daphne said while holding it up for her to see Astoria just looked at her blushing "Daphne that is what I said" her mom said through a giggle. Deciding to get it so they would stop Astoria told her mum and Myra just smiled as she paid for it. "Girls it is time to meet your father and Astoria's unofficial boyfriend at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." Nathan and Myra decided to get wands and robes for Daphne and Harry next week. As Astoria and Harry ate their ice cream they looked at each other dreamily

 _ **Author's note:**_ Viam aperit is Latin for open the way


	5. First Kiss

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own any Characters in the Harry Potter series**_

Daphne looked up to see the way Astoria and Harry were looking dreamily into each other's eyes. She could see the love for each other in their eyes regardless of the fact that they just met. 'They are acting as though they have known each other for years.' she thought while taking a bite of her mint chocolate chip banana split. Nathan cleared his throat getting Harry and Astoria's attention "You two should eat your ice cream before it melts." he said with a glint of mirth in his blue eyes as he remembered the past when he and his wife would sit together and look lovingly into each other's eyes.

Sirius and Dudley walked talking excitedly about the shops in diagon alley when they walked into Ollivanders wand shop when they entered the dimly lit a scruffy looking man walked out of the backroom. "Afternoon Ollivander I brought my son to get his first wand." Sirius announced proudly while Ollivander put three wands on the counter for Dudley to choose from. "Dad why do I need a wand I thought you said that wizards could use wandless magic?" Dudley asked confused "Some can when they are older." Sirius replied softly. When Dudley felt drawn to the last wand on the right picking it up a gold light shone around him before fading "Exactly as I figured elm and unicorn hair length thirteen inches." Ollivander said matter of factly "That will be three hundred galleons Lord Black." he said opening the register Sirius paid for his sons wand feeling overjoyed. The whole rest of the trip buying Dudley his school things while Sirius and Petunia smiled happy smiles.

Nathan led his family and Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron "Harry I will be helping you floo to your new home." he announced before he could continue Astoria looked at him "Dad I will take him so you can accompany mum." Nathan looked and seen Harry smiling at his youngest daughter. "If Harry and your mum do not mind. Then I don't mind letting you too go together." Nathan said looking to Harry who nodded his head then to his wife who only smiled at him. "Very well sweetie but you are going to wait for Daphne before showing him his room." Nathan said in a fatherly tone Astoria thought for about it for a second before saying "of course daddy." she took Harry's hand lovingly before throwing floo powder in the fireplace saying "Greengrass manor" leading the boy she loved through the flames. Harry squeezed her hand tightly as they spun till he fell out of a regal fireplace in a elegant study with a dark rich mahogany desk and plush backed chair before he could see more Astoria pulled him away from the fireplace tripping into his arms as she did Daphne appeared through the fireplace "Astoria if you two are going to do anything now is the time" Daphne said with a quick whisper. Before Daphne could finish speaking Harry gently placed his hands on Astoria's as he gently brushing his lips against hers in passionate kiss. Daphne watched in shock of how passionate the two was kissing she felt a twinge of jealousy "Ok you two Harry we will show you the house tomorrow but until then your room is this way" she said leading them up a white marble staircase to a long hallway which she turned right leading them to a door of solid oak. Harry opened the door seeing a spacious bedroom with king size bed with a sigh of contentment he walked in Astoria was about to follow when Daphne spoke up you to are to sleep in your respective bedrooms.


	6. Wakbey

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own any Characters in the Harry Potter series**_

As Daphne and Astoria closed the door saying they would see him in the morning. Harry looked around the room his eyes were drawn to the plush emerald comforter with elegant black embroidery on it. Harry ran his hand across the one of the four post on the rich oak four poster bed admiring the ornately carved animals though he had no knowledge of carpentry he had to admit that the craftsmanship was the second most beautiful thing he had seen the first being Astoria. Harry suddenly feeling tired from the day's events pulled off his red and gold Manchester united polo he started to unbutton his navy blue trousers to sleep in his boxers but decided against he walked to the four poster bed pulling back emerald comforter seeing bright light green sheets of what harry guessed was silk or satin before his head hit the pillow he fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning Harry was awaken from by a high pitched voice reaching for his glasses which were taped around the nose piece 'I wonder if I can finally get new glasses' he noted to ask Nathan later.

 **FLASHBACK**

Harry was walking down Privet drive on his way home from primary school when Dudley and his gang ambushed him to which Dudley began to punch him square in the nose causing the bridge of his glasses to break in half while bloodying his nose in the process striking him again busting Harry's lip.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Harry begun shaking his to clear his head when he heard the voice again "Mister Potter you will miss breakfast." Harry looked at batty eared creature wearing a miniature butler outfit "Excuse but who are you?" he asked quizzically looking at the batty eared creature "I am Wakbey the house elf and servant of the Greengrass family." Wakbey said with a bow. Harry threw on his polo before following the house elf down a hall with ornate paintings like the Mona Lisa, The Birth of Venus and The School of Athens which he recognized the from his field trip to The National Gallery in London as they walked down the shining marble staircase Harry could smell the faint smell of polish walking past several rooms to which Wakbey explained they were the tea room, family room and library finally reaching the dining room Harry could see a mahogany dining table with matching high back chairs.

Astoria upon seeing him enter the dining room ran up to hugging him sweetly "Harry sleep well?" Nathan asked acting as though he didn't see them hugging Harry still holding Astoria feeling complete could only nod to Nathan while blushing. Daphne looked at them smiling "Tor let eat before he dies of embarrassment. " she said earning the meanest look from her younger sister. Myra see the chance to ask him a question as he ate. Astoria let go of Harry only to take him by the hand which he found pleasant just as well leading him to a chair at the table right beside her smiling like a Cheshire cat Harry sat down and started eating scrambled eggs and sausage as he ate Myra asked if he needed to do some clothes shopping Harry swallowed before shyly and quietly saying yes ma'am. Astoria smiled knowing this was her chance to some alone time with him even if her mum was with them.

Harry finished eating as he got up he asked how they would be getting to London "The knight bus is the fastest way but I can drive us" Myra said smiling Harry took Astoria's hand making her blush redder than ripe tomato "Can Astoria come I would like to spend some time with her I lo…" he stopped to embarrassed to continue Nathan nodded his understanding to the now blushing raven haired boy. Astoria smiled feeling like she was on top of the world Whispering loud enough so only Harry could hear her say I love you too.

 **A/N: I can't saying how appreciative I am for the follows and favorites even the reviews**


	7. New Blacks and Shopping

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any Characters in the Harry Potter series.**_

Myra looked at Astoria "I think we will take him to Westfield London." she said trying not to notice Harry and Astoria kissing. Harry and Astoria separated trying to appear inconspicuous as they all walked to the garage as Myra opened the door Harry was stunned to see two Porsches one gold the other lavender. Myra walked to the latter of the two unlocking it noticing Harry's confused expression "Dear they are magically expanded to hold five people comfortably." she explained while sliding the driver seat forward for Harry and Astoria to get in knowing that her daughter would want to sit next to him.

As Harry climbed into the back seat he caught the scent of Astoria's perfume he noticed subtle hints of jasmine she sat next to him smiling at him "I didn't know if you would like the scent of my perfume." she said giggling at Harry's blushing expression. Myra got in the driver seat tapped her wand against the steering wheel muttering "Westfield London" the car simultaneously started driving towards london 'Magic is awesome' Harry thought as he wrapped his arm around Astoria's waist smiling at her.

Nathan walked to his study a cup of coffee in hand reading the latest reports on his businesses and glancing at the Daily Prophet which he barely read because it covered only half of the truth of things when Daphne walked in with Draco Malfoy her childhood friend "Dad Draco and I are going to fly in the back yard if that's okay with you?" she asked trying to look innocent.

"Only if you stay within the wards of the property." Nathan said smiling at the innocent look his oldest daughter was trying to give him. Daphne and Draco took off out of the study like they had been hit by a stinging jinx Nathan sighed with contentment and tried to relax in his plush leather arm chair.

Dudley woke up thinking yesterday was a dream till he walked into the kitchen of number four privet drive and seen his mum and real dad sitting at the table eating breakfast. "What are we doing today mum and dad" he asked excitedly as he started filling his plate with eggs and toast.

"Well we have to go to the Ministry of Magic to put my name on your birth certificate and make you and your mums last names officially Black." Sirius said as he slide a diamond ring on Petunias ring finger.

Harry had never been clothes shopping unless he needed something new to wear to primary even then Vernon would only let his aunt get the cheapest clothes possible. Astoria could feel his sadness and wanted nothing more than to make him happy she didn't know how she was feeling his emotions just that it made her feel closer to him. As they shopped they bought Harry several polo's varying in different shades of green and blue and some navy blue swim trunks. Harry was excited to get some new trainers. After modeling several polo's, trousers and to his utter embarrassment boxer which prompted several blushes from Astoria and himself they were treated to a trip to a german chocolate store in the mall.

Dudley and his parents walked into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic after going to the records office and watching his father sign several papers his last name was officially Black. Petunia and Sirius had a impromptu wedding her last name was changed to black.

Harry and Astoria arrived home with Myra just in time for dinner and to put away his new clothes as he put away his new clothes his thoughts drifted back to that morning when he and Astoria kissed he hoped he could kiss her again as it made him feel complete when he was with her. At dinner he was introduced to Draco the Scion to the Malfoy family he and Draco got along well and was discussing Hogwarts over dinner and how the each looked forward to visiting on the train ride to school.


	8. Queen Emerald

**Disclaimer** **: I don't know any characters in the Harry Potter Series**

 **Author's notes :** Sorry for slow update

After dinner Harry walked slowly admiring the works of art when Astoria slowly snuck up and hugged him from behind "Hello handsome" she whispered in a loving tone.

Harry melted into her embrace "Hey beautiful girl of my dreams" he replied as he laying his hands on hers smiling to himself. Little to the young couples knowledge Nathan Greengrass was at the end of the hall watching with a keen eye knowing that the soul bond between them was growing and soon they could not be separated for long periods of time. With that in mind he made his way to study to draft a letter to Headmistress McGonagall.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

It is with the utmost importance that I speak with you on matters regarding Harry Potter and my daughter.

Sincerely,

Lord Greengrass

As Nathan finished writing the letter he started reminiscing about his days at Hogwarts and his soul bound to Myra. Just as Myra walked into her husband's study to ask him why he hadn't come to bed yet she got a idea "Honey I have a idea Harry hasn't had a real birthday party. I was thinking that we could give him a great birthday bash what do you think?" she asked

Nathan looked up at his wife and smiled "I think that would be a great thing to do for him." he replied as he took her in his arms walking with her in his arms they decided to discuss it later in the morning. Astoria heard her parents bedroom door shut and lock she got up grabbed her robe slowly putting it on trying not to make noise as she crept down the hall towards Harry's room she knocked the code on the door like they discussed at the mall when Myra went to look for some nice dress clothes. "Come in my love" Harry said in a hushed whisper.

"Hey handsome I can't sleep without you" she replied as she pulled off her bathrobe revealing her emerald green tank top and sea green pajama pants blushing under Harry's gaze. All he could think as ge looked at her all he could do was smile like a fool who won a world cup he reached up pulling her into his bed holding her close to him. Unknown to them a bright blue ring appeared around them and a phoenix song could barely be heard around them as they kissed and held each other in Harry's bed. Down the hall in Daphne's room she sat in her bed rereading the note from Draco trying to decide how best reply to his question. Conflicted to her feelings for him she decided to write him in the morning expressing how she would love to be his girlfriend.

Minerva McGonagall was pacing around her office contemplating the newest professor at Hogwarts she repeatedly told herself that Potter was safe and would be under a watchful eye of his Godfather and his magical guardian. But something to the Headmistress that her biggest concern was the Weasley boys more specifically Percy and Ronald the twins Fred and George two Slytherins would not do anything but what they calmed where harmless pranks. Tom walked in from their bedroom "Honey you will wear a hole in the floor if you don't settle down for the night." he said as he walked to the loo.

"You are right my love she responded as she got into their bed to sleep for the night. Nathan woke up the next morning to hear a phoenix singing and immediately know what it meant getting up he made his way toward the sound of the phoenix as he opened Harry's bedroom door his eyes fell on the two lovers and tried his best not to go into overprotective father mode "Harry Astoria can you please meet me in my study."

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before replying "Yes sir" he gently woke Astoria by kissing along her jaw line. Harry couldn't explain why he did it but to him it just felt like the right thing to do. Astoria smiled at the feeling of her lover showing his affection for her "Morning handsome how did you sleep?" she said.

Harry stopped to reply to his lovers question "Good morning beautiful to answer your question I slept wonderful with you in my arms." he replied before saying that her father wished to see them in his study. As they climbed out of bed Harry heard a voice unfamiliar to him "Did you hear it too?" he asked Astoria she slowly nodded in response as if on command a gold and green phoenix appeared by them "I am Emerald Queen of the phoenixes and last phoenix knowing to control the elements and I am now you and Astoria's familiar." as the female phoenix sang Harry and Astoria heard her words clear in their minds.


	9. Newlyweds Surprise

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't know any characters in the Harry Potter Series**_

As Harry and Astoria walked down to Nathan study Astoria mind was racing with a million and one questions for her father. Harry politely knocked on Nathan's study door "Come in" Nathan said in a business like tone. As Harry walked in with Astoria looking nervous remembering the beatings his Uncle Vernon gave him.

 **Flashback**

"Freak!" Vernon yelled as he smelled the burnt bacon that six year old Harry was cooking he knew better than to respond to his uncle Vernon who promptly got up as fast as his morbidly obese body would allow Harry head learn not to Flinch of muscle when Vernon approach him it only cause the beatings to be worse. Vernon grabbed his favorite instrument for beating young Harry a studded paddle he swung it at his nephews ribs cracking them on impact Harry gritted his teeth knowing full well that it was only the first blow with several to come as Harry fell Vernon swung the paddle making it collide with Harry's back leaving marks and opening up the scabs from the previous beatings. Harry knew they wouldn't heal with leaving scars.

 **End Flashback**

Nathan looked at Harry with concern as the boy before him started shaking with fear. "Harry it's ok you are not in trouble. I feel I should explain what is happening between you and my daughter Astoria." he said calmly as possible hoping to calm Harry's fear he smiled as his words helped the boy relax.

"Daddy what do mean what is happening?" Astoria said curiously looking at her boyfriend squeezing his hand gently hoping he was ok. Harry smiled lightly at her hoping she wasn't thinking of him weak or scared of her father.

"Dear your mother and met in the last year of our time at Hogwarts little did we know that we were soul bonding but I would dare say not as fast as you and Harry. I guess what I am trying to say is you and Harry are soul bonding." just as he finished speaking three owls flew through the study window landing in front of Harry and Astoria. Harry looked wide at the owls he must confess himself confused it was Astoria how explained to him in the wizarding world this how they received mail. Harry opened the first letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to report and congratulate you on your soul bond to Miss Astoria Ann Greengrass and to inform you that you are now lord of your house and hold a seat in our Wizengamot.

Sincerely

Mary Leann McDonald

Head of Marriage and Bonds

As Harry read his letter aloud Astoria noticed her letter was the same "Father what is a soul bond?" Nathan sat quietly pondering how to better answer his daughter's question while Harry read the second letter from Gringotts from Bonehowl requesting his and Astoria to come at their earliest convenience and to congratulate them.

Nathan took a deep breath before starting his explanation "Astoria I want explain this as clearly as possible a soul bond is caused by your magic and Harry's magic remember the Greek Mythology about people having two heads, four arms and four legs?" Astoria nodded remembering the tale "Well it's a true story most people spend there whole life looking for the other part of their soul. But your magic remembered Harry and called out to him in your dreams like you dreamed of him he dreamed about you. And when you met him final your magic and souls forged a soul bond effectively under our laws making you married." He finished trying to keep them as calm as possible "Further more your soul bond is unique and I dare say that you know both share a Phoenix." he looked at the young couple in front of him knowing that their bond was unique and not seen since the time of Merlin.

Harry and Astoria looked at him surprised "yes we do her name is Queen Emerald " Harry said matter of factly as Emerald appeared in the room on Astoria's shoulder before singing a song to them. Nathan was genuinely impressed by their familiar and a little curious as to her abilities.

"We will have to go see Bonehowl as soon as possible Nathan." Harry stated calmly thanks to Emerald's song that made feel at peace with his past and left Astoria feeling tranquil as well. Nathan nodded his acknowledgement to Harry's statement before dismissing from the study to eat breakfast and swim in the olympic size pool in the back yard. Harry and his newly wedded wife even though his mind couldn't fully comprehend it fully; but to him it felt like second nature to be with her.

Headmistress McGonagall rubbed her temples trying relax her fears that Lord Greengrass is pulling Harry and his daughters from the school before they began when there was a knock on her office door "come in Severus" Professor Snape walked in with his black cloak bellowing behind him.

"Who wished to speak with me headmistress?" Severus asked with a hint of worry in his voice. McGonagall nodded before trying find a way to phrase her delicate question.

"Severus is your godson attending Hogwarts with your adopted nephew?" she asked hoping he had heard something about his nephew that could put her mind at ease.

Severus looked at her with a blank expressionless face "Yes headmistress my adopted nephew Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts; why would he not attend?" he replied with a question of his own.

Minerva thought for a couple of seconds before replying "I feared his magical guardian changed his mind but it would appear my fears about your nephew were wrong that is all Severus good day." Snape bowed as left her office for the dungeons.


	10. Promise

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not know any part of the the Harry Potter series**_

Snape walked into his office in dungeons before sobbing like he had done that night he found his friends Lily and James dead at the hands of Dark Lord Dumbledore and his followers. Snape immediately knew that he had to go see the Malfoy family and tell them it was time to keep his promise to Lily Potter.

As Severus was walking into Malfoy Manor two minutes later he heard Draco telling his mother that Daphne Greengrass agreed to sit with him on the Hogwarts express under the condition that Harry could join them. Lucius Malfoy hearing enough spoke up for young Potter "Draco we knew his parents he is a polite young man and I believe Severus is here with news." Lucius nodded to Severus whom bowed slightly.

"Lucius I am here to discuss what about my adopted nephew Harry. You know that Lily and I were friends and in our seventh year James and I became brothers in all things like he and Sirius." Snape said in as a emotionless voice he could afraid to appear weak in the eyes of his godson. Draco looked at his godfather in disbelief trying to piece together what he was saying. Draco stood up so fast that he about knocked over the thirty year old table beside him which at that precise moment Dobby the malfoy family's house elf set afternoon tea down. Snapping his fingers just as quickly as he could he stopped the tea and table from falling.

Dobby was not like normal house elves he was a paid house elf paid in socks that is. Lucius thanked Dobby for his quick reflexes to which Dobby smiled. "So how is Harry Potter your nephew sir?" Draco asked just as politely as he could. Severus met Draco's stare with a smile of amusement.

Severus took a deep breath and a long sip of tea "Harry's mum Lily was my friend long before we started Hogwarts her parents treated me like their son and after the death of my mother and father they adopted me taking me in. James Harry's father was a jokester and wanted to date Lily but she didn't give James the time of day till our sixth year and married at the end of our seventh year. They stood up to the darkest wizard of the time to protect their son. Who was taking babies from magical families and raise them into his army. However for some reason he tried to kill baby Harry as well and the curse backfired." Severus stated before taking another sip of tea before continuing "However Lily did tell me in complete confidence that Harry had a soul bond after their death I found out it was young Astoria Greengrass. But that is not to leave this room understand Draco?" Severus finished in a serious tone of voice making Draco nod.

Harry woke up from his nap with a start Astoria still in his arms. Emerald singing a song making the room have a peaceful feeling about it. He laid back down cuddling closer to his love. She sighed in contentment with her husband's loving arms around her. Harry kissed his beautiful wife little to his knowledge dark forces were gathering at a location that had great meaning to him. "Lord Dumbledore can't stay gone this long?" a masked woman said with fear in her voice when a twig snapped in the graveyard revealing the evil hit witch they had hired to dispose of their masters greatest foe.

"The first stage of my plan is in effect I am teaching at Hogwarts school." the hit witch said with a hint of pride


	11. Dinner Guests

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.**_

Astoria laid in Harry's arms content with her life. When an owl came swooping into the parlor carrying a letter for Nathan from Minerva McGonagall in response to his invitation to dinner. Harry picked up the letter curious as to its contents. He walked in to Nathan's study much to Astoria's disappointment "Nathan there is a letter from a Minerva McGonagall. May I ask what it is regards to." he asked hoping he wasn't prying. Turning looking saddened Harry reached the door to the study to leave when Nathan asked him to stay.

"It's a reply from Headmistress McGonagall in regards to my dinner invitation. And before we continue this conversation I believe Astoria should join us seeing as it pertains to her as well." As soon as Nathan said Astoria's name she walked in smiling as kissed Harry on the cheek. Nathan cleared his throat before continuing his rehearsed speech. "As I was saying with the form of your soul bound it is imperative that you stay to gather as much as possible. Though I wish you didn't have to sleep together." Astoria rolled her eyes to the last part of her father's words.

Just as Harry was about to ask a question there was a loud knock at the front door. Wakeby appeared next to Nathan's desk "Master Lady McGonagall-Riddle and Lord Snape to see you before dinner. Shall I show them to the tea room?" Harry and Astoria looked at Nathan with surprise at the announcement of their dinner guest.

"Thank you Wakeby please show our guest to the tea room let them know Harry and Astoria will be joining us." Wakeby bowed and left to inform Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape. Astoria looked at her husband communicating telepathically to which he could only shrug in response to her inquires. "Everything will be discussed at dinner I assure you both." Nathan said with a smile as he went to welcome his guest remembering the first time he and his beautiful wife discussed thing telepathically. Just as her father left it finely dawned on Astoria how her mum and dad know what the other was going to say without a word spoken. She looked at Harry with a mischievous smile. Harry smiled back knowing well what his beautiful young wife wanted and even though she could read his mind he wouldn't openly admit he enjoyed cuddling with her.

Harry wrapped his arms around Astoria just as Emerald flow in beginning to sing a heartwarming and loving song. "Harry dear I think we should see what is for dinner. Don't you agree?" Astoria said with a mischievous smile that Harry loved with all his being. Feeling just as mischievous as Astoria he picked her up and carefully with almost surgical precision walked to the closed door of the tea room to listen in on the present conversation. Ever so carefully Astoria and Harry placed their ears to the door to listen.

"Lord Nathan correct me if I am hearing you right. You are saying young mister Potter and Astoria are soul bounded at such a young age in all the records of soul bounds the only one to happen so young was Merlin and Morgana if I remember correctly." Headmistress McGonagall stated in disbelief looking at her host with a scowl Nathan and Snape remembered from the times they got into trouble with James and Lily at Hogwarts as third years for transfiguring a first year's cat into a toad. Which McGonagall had to admit was a cleaver transfiguration however she would not openly tell the for years to come. Snape looked like he was on the brink of exploding from his seat across the room. "Speak up Severus or don't at all. I know you have a say in this as well." Minerva said smiling knowing full well what Severus wanted to say about the soul bound.

"Headmistress you and Nathan know that Harry is my adopted nephew I wish to at least congratulate the young couple. However, it is my belief they are listening at the door." Snape stated as he flicked his wand at the door without even thinking about it. Astoria and Harry fell into the room with a resounding thud right at Severus's feet. "Harry, you look just like James when we first met. Oh, where are my manners I am Professor Severus Snape potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and first and foremost your adopted uncle." Severus said with pride as he helped Harry up and squeezed him into a hug. Harry was smiling from ear to ear as he embraced his adopted uncle for the first time.

"Harry, Astoria it is my distinct pleasure to tell you both that Mrs. Green…I mean Potter will be joining Hogwarts a year early due to the soul bound." Headmistress McGonagall said as she handed Astoria her letter.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delayed update been fighting writers block


	12. Remembering and griving

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

Harry looked at Nathan with an expression of dread "Shopping again Nathan?" he said with a hint of concern as he looked at his excited wife. Nathan could not help but notice Harry had yet to learn the most important rule of marriage the wife gets what she wants. Nathan could only nod and laugh along with Minerva and Severus. All the sudden Harry was rushed into a hug by Astoria when there was a flash of flame in the air. Everyone in the room heard a beautiful phoenix. Immediately Harry and Astoria started a mental conversation to decide how to explain Emerald.

They were cut off by Emerald "I think it is best to tell them the truth. I sense no evil in their hearts. I could easily make it were they understand me if that would help younglings?" Emerald said with a loving tone Harry and Astoria nodded in agreement with the idea. "Very well Audi quid dicat. Now that you can hear me allow me to explain the situation to you the only other soul bounded couple in your history to get a phoenix was Merlin and his mate. Harry and Astoria's love was strong for each other and phoenix value honor to their mate only a love that strong can bring an elemental phoenix to your realm. Allow me to introduce myself I am Queen Emerald of the elemental phoenix's." she said as she spread her wings and bowed to everyone in the room. Minerva was shocked to say the least she thought she know every aspect of magic knowing to the magical world. This just showed the old headmistress there was more to learn.

Severus looked at Harry with amusement as remembered how Lily said that he would be a pivotal part to stopping Dark Lord Dumbledore. Severus thought Lily was being optimistic about the statement little did he know she was giving a prophecy about her own son. Silently Severus apologized to Lily and James for not being more vigilante to help them and Sirius stop Remus from what he did. "Severus, we had no way of knowing he would do what he did." Nathan said with a sympathetic tone that Astoria had only heard when her dad talked of the past. He looked at Harry with a look that told Harry that he would explain later what happened. Dinner was the usual apart from Daphne and Astoria discussing what they wanted to look at when they went to Diagon Alley over the weekend. Harry was too busy talking with Severus about his parents to hear the girl's conversation.

"Harry and Astoria, you will need to see me before the welcome feast at school no exceptions do you understand me?" Minerva said in a very professional voice as she placed her fork next to her plate with a half eating piece of blackberry and apple pie. Harry hearing the headmistress nodded while making a mental note to make sure Astoria heard as they were trying to focus on separate conversations. Severus continued to regal his adopted nephew with stories of his parents and how Lily was even brighter at potions then he was and how his father was a auror for the ministry of magic and was a shoe in for department head. Harry took in every detail though only Astoria and Emerald could feel his sadness Astoria planned to make him feel better before they went to sleep not mention she owed him a massage for rubbing her feet after shopping in muggle London. Severus and Minerva left saying goodbye and thanking Nathan and Myra for dinner.

Harry and Astoria walked to their room Astoria already asked Wakeby to prepare a warm bath for Harry. As they entered their room Astoria told Harry to go get in the tub and relax and she would be in minute to join him. Harry was beside himself with worry he had never let a girl see even his bare chest let alone his whole body. "Dear we are married and legal adults per wizarding law besides we are still growing I have never let a boy see me naked so it is a first for me as well." Astoria said with a clam voice hoping to put him at ease as she walked with him to the bathroom. Harry was surprised the tub was like the size of a hot tub that could easily hold four full sized adults. Astoria slowly kissed him as she pulled off her shoes and then slowly and as gently as possible pulled off his t-shirt while whispering encouraging words to him to keep him clam as she could. Harry relaxed as she was the only thing in the world he cared about he gently helped her unzip her dress before undoing his trousers and taking off his boxers and jumping in to avoid being seen. After Astoria finished undressing she joined him sitting a little way away till they both felt comfortable being together in the tub once they were comfortable they sat as close as they could to each other. "Harry dear I know you want to cry we can feel each other's emotions remember you can let it out I am here for you." Astoria said with a loving tone he laid his head on her shoulder and started crying like he never cried before all she could do was rub back and help him through it she could feel his sadness and did her best to comfort him.


	13. New Case

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

As Astoria held Harry she felt something stir with in her soul that she could not place all the books she read were inaccurate do to fact each soul bond is unique. She however could not believe how lucky she was to have the boy of her dreams. Harry tried his best to stay awake in her arms Astoria noticed. Calling for Wakeby to levitate her sleeping husband to bed not bothering to mention his pajama pants knowing that Wakeby would take care of it. Astoria got dressed in her sky-blue sleeping gown and made her way to her sister's room she didn't even bother knocking and walked in what she seen made her wish she knocked. Daphne laid there in shock that she was caught with her pants down in a very compromising position with her hands.

"Astoria, ever hear of knocking first what in the name of merlin's saggy arse do you want?" Daphne said as rudely as she could without yelling Astoria was flush with embarrassment. Daphne quickly covered herself remembering that Harry and Astoria were inseparable.

"Relax Daph he is asleep" she said in between giggles "I didn't know you thought of Draco in that way?" Astoria said teasingly her older sister could only blush at her younger sisters guess however she couldn't know how she knew. Astoria looked at Daphne with a serious look that her sister immediately got worried about. Gathering her thoughts, she patted her bed to let Astoria know she could tell her anything as she sat Astoria took a deep breath. "I love him with all my heart but I think the is something he is afraid to admit to anyone including me. His back and sides have scars I don't want to tell mum and dad and Harry hate me." Astoria said as she started sobbing Daphne immediately went to get her mother for help. As soon as Daphne got her mother Astoria was sobbing so bad she started hyperventilating Myra called her husband to calm Astoria down will she went to look at her new son-in-law's wounds.

As soon as she opened the door she had to catch her breath after years in magical child protection for the ministry she had never seen anything this horrendous. She conjured a camera and note book taking pictures and detailed notes of what she was documenting. All the sudden Harry jerked awake. "It's ok Harry I work in a department of the ministry that investigate child abuse among witches and wizards." Harry relaxed a little so Myra continued her inquires. "Harry in your own words tell me how you got theses scars?" Myra said in a professional and loving tone. Harry was a big mix of emotions that Astoria could feel and her first thought to him was an apology for telling them all he told her in his mind is that she did what was right. Astoria felt overwhelmed with love from her husband.

Harry mustered every ounce of courage he could before speaking. "My aunt and uncle and son tended to beat me for whatever pleased them even what you said was accidental magic" he said with a shaky voice as he finished a blur of sky-blue material tackled him into a hug Astoria started kissing not caring who seen them. Myra looked as if she was hit by a hippogriff. She sent a patronus message directly to her boss Amelia Bones the head of DLME.

Amelia woke up early hearing her niece Susan laughing with her childhood friend Hannah she quickly got dressed when she received the patronus message from Myra Greengrass her most trusted co-worker. Myra's voice came from the patronus asking Amelia to come as soon as she could to her house regarding a new case.


	14. Confessions

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

Amelia immediately told her niece and Hannah good bye before appariting outside the wards of Greengrass manor. Myra felt the wards go off to let them know someone had arrived as if second nature she started conducting her work like a conductor of a symphony delicately moving her wand to get the exact things she needed from her work bag. As Wakbey showed Amelia in Nathan greeted her with a grieve smile "Amelia sorry to have you come at such an early hour. However, Myra believes that you should see this and I myself agree if you will follow me I will show you to young mister Potter." Nathan said to his wives boss and closest friend. As Nathan led Amelia to Harry's room she started recalling everything she knew of Harry Potter all be it most was only rumors. She did recall that he did with his muggle aunt and uncle until a few days pervious. As they entered the room Amelia was taken back by the scars on the young man's back like Myra in all her years as head of department of magical law enforcement she had never seen a worse case of child abuse.

Amelia mentally shuddered as she set to work with Myra when Astoria came in her eyes puffy and red from crying. Myra immediately got up and calmly and carefully asked her daughter what he had told her about it. Astoria looked at her mother with saddened look "His aunt and uncle made him cook and clean from a very early age if he did it wrong they beat him" she said as a fresh round of tears pour from her eyes Myra calmly asked when he told her this Astoria took a breath and continued "When we were bathing" she said blushing scarlet red at her admittance of what they were doing at the time of the conversation. Amelia looked at Myra with a questioning look wondering what they were doing bathing together. Myra invited Amelia to the sitting room and explained about Harry and Astoria's soul bond and that it effectively made them married by wizard law. Amelia knew the law like the back of her hand so she told Myra she would not press the subject.

"Myra, I will head the case do to the fact of Harry being your son-in-law and draw up the paper work" Amelia said as she put on her cloak Myra agreed it was better for an impartial investigator with that settled Amelia kindly thanked Myra and Nathan for inviting her and Susan to dinner that evening and told them to expect her at six o'clock and flooed to the ministry to start the paper work. Nathan looked at his wife mentally asking her if he should be concerned because Astoria and Harry bathed together and sleeping together she looked at her husband and explained they are married and there was little they could do to stop them and if they tried it might drive them away unbeknownst to them their eldest daughter was having her own inward struggles with her emotions.

Astoria laid next to her husband she thought back to before their soul bond she felt incomplete and now she felt whole. She was deep in thought when she felt a hand on her arm she looked to see Harry considering her eyes smiling all her thoughts melted at his touch she wondered how his touch and smile could have such a calming effect on her. "Harry love I am sorry I didn't know what to do please forgive me" she said with worry in her voice waiting for him to tell her off however she only felt his love and understanding through their connection as she felt his love she cried tenderly at once he held her in his arms kissing her and wiping away her tears trying to calm her down. As he calmed her Daphne knocked on the door asking to speak to them about something that she needed them to ask Emerald they requested the phoenix to join the conversation Emerald gladly perched next to them on the head board of the bed. Harry instinctively held Astoria in his arms which made Daphne wish it was her in his arms though she didn't voice it Astoria could see it clearly on her face. "Daph I know that look you are jealous but why?"

Daphne took a deep breath however before she could answer Emerald started singing to Astoria who looked at Daphne in shock.


	15. Surprise

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

Astoria opened her mouth to ask her sister why however Emerald spoke to all three of them. "There are four elements and the bond is only half way done." She told them as she circled them Harry racked his brains to remember the four elements. Daphne looked at them with a look of recognition then opened her hand to show them the ice ball she formed out of nervousness. "That's right young one you control ice magic and quite well I might add." Emerald sang feeling them with joy.

Harry looked at Astoria with a smile "I remember in primary school the four elements are fire, ice, wind and water. I am not sure what that has to do with our bond maybe your mum and dad will know or uncle Severus. We will figure this out love I promise." He said with a smile Wakbey came in announced breakfast was ready Astoria looked at Daphne with a look of understanding. Harry was the first one to the table he was asking Nathan and Myra about elemental magic. Nathan explained the founders were users of elemental magic he however never heard of a soul bond including more than four people and explained that soul bonds are rare and coveted in the wizard world. Harry looked at Astoria with a look of confusion

"Dear soul bonds are rare because the magic is used is love. Most witches and wizards believe love is not magic at all merely a feeling or emotion. Then there are those who believe love is the greatest magic knowing to us." Myra explained to Harry with a smile. Harry nodded in understanding though he was still curious about soul bonds and their history. Myra continued to explain that Flourish and Blotts had some books he may be interested in if wanted to know more. Harry couldn't help but to show his excitement at the chance to learn more as he had a read all his school books twice. Even Astoria had read his books out of eagerness to learn all she could. After their second trip to Diagon Alley they were packing for the Hogwarts express. Harry was nervous about his first day at Hogwarts.

Draco and his parents arrived shortly after Harry and them Draco slowly waked up to Daphne "Daph what's wrong you look distraught. What is it beautiful?" he asked her with concern. Daphne looked at him with an apologetic look. She explained to him what had happened since her last letter hoping that Draco wouldn't turn her away out of anger. "Daph my god father is Professor Snape he suspected that there was more to the bond then was showing. Plus, an elemental bond requires four partners. I will support you three and the fourth no matter what happens." He told her with a understanding look.


	16. Learning to trust a friend

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

Astoria opened her mouth to ask her sister why however Emerald spoke to all three of them. "There are four elements and the bond is only half way done." She told them as she circled them Harry racked his brains to remember the four elements. Daphne looked at them with a look of recognition then opened her hand to show them the ice ball she formed out of nervousness. "That's right young one you control ice magic and quite well I might add." Emerald sang feeling them with joy.

Harry looked at Astoria with a smile "I remember in primary school the four elements are fire, ice, wind and water. I am not sure what that has to do with our bond maybe your mum and dad will know or uncle Severus. We will figure this out love I promise." He said with a smile Wakbey came in announced breakfast was ready Astoria looked at Daphne with a look of understanding. Harry was the first one to the table he was asking Nathan and Myra about elemental magic. Nathan explained the founders were users of elemental magic he however never heard of a soul bond including more than four people and explained that soul bonds are rare and coveted in the wizard world. Harry looked at Astoria with a look of confusion

"Dear soul bonds are rare because the magic is used is love. Most witches and wizards believe love is not magic at all merely a feeling or emotion. Then there are those who believe love is the greatest magic knowing to us." Myra explained to Harry with a smile. Harry nodded in understanding though he was still curious about soul bonds and their history. Myra continued to explain that Flourish and Blotts had some books he may be interested in if wanted to know more. Harry couldn't help but to show his excitement at the chance to learn more as he had a read all his school books twice. Even Astoria had read his books out of eagerness to learn all she could. After their second trip to Diagon Alley they were packing for the Hogwarts express. Harry was nervous about his first day at Hogwarts.

Draco and his parents arrived shortly after Harry and them Draco slowly waked up to Daphne "Daph what's wrong you look distraught. What is it beautiful?" he asked her with concern. Daphne looked at him with an apologetic look. She explained to him what had happened since her last letter hoping that Draco wouldn't turn her away out of anger. "Daph my god father is Professor Snape he suspected that there was more to the bond then was showing. Plus, an elemental bond requires four partners. I will support you three and the fourth no matter what happens." He told her with an understanding look she gave him a quizzical look "The reason I know this is because my mother researched it extensively when she was a student and when Professor Snape told us about Emerald she explained it to us," he said with a calm manner like he was teaching a class. Daphne looked at him in awe of what he revealed to her.


	17. Gifts and Shocking Revelations

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

Daphne boarded the express feeling as if she still had to protect herself from something she didn't know if it was Harry's or Astoria's emotions she was feeling or her own. She found a compartment Astoria with Harry and to her amazement her friend Tracey Davis. "Hello Tracey, how was your summer holiday?" She asked her childhood friend looking at Harry worriedly. Emerald appeared in a flash of green flames landing on Daphne shoulders singing a sweet calming melody Surprising Tracey.

"Is that an elemental phoenix?" Tracey asked her three companions with surprise evident in her voice. All three just nodded to her. "They are extremely rare my grandmother had the pleasure of meeting one in her travels." She said in lecture like tone. Just as the train was getting underway the compartment door opened reviling Dudley. Harry stood to greet his cousin hugging him after he remembered his manners.

"Ladies my I introduce my cousin Dudley Dursley. Dudley meet my girlfriend Astoria and her sister Daphne and Miss Tracey Davis." Harry said as he and the Greengrass sisters agreed to keep their bond a secret as Headmistress McGonagall professors Riddle and Snape suggested.

"Harry its actually Dudley Black now I am actually Lord Sirius Blacks son." He said proudly puffing out his chest. Daphne looked at Dudley like he was evil. Dudley realized his presence was no longer welcome turning on his heel he stormed out of the compartment. Harry looked at the three girls curiously trying to figure out what his cousin had said wrong. As fate would have it Draco walked into the compartment with a gift for Harry.

"Hello Harry, I was told by Severus that your birthday was recently, and mother and father thought this was fitting for a Lord of house Potter." He said handing Harry an exquisite oak box that to Harry looked heavy however it is extremely light. Draco noticing Harry's confusion "Feather weight charm my dear brother and yes with Severus being our godfather we are in a sense brothers." He said lovingly as if talking to a sibling Harry opened the box and found a beautiful silk cloak with the Potter house crest on the right breast with Qui Respicit Draco Fortuna Iuvat in green script below the crest he closed his eyes to remember all the Latin books he read in the Greengrass library.

"Fortune favors the one who faces the dragon what is that." Harry asked thinking of where the motto originated from. Astoria and Daphne sat next to him in shock only one wizard used that motto. He read their thoughts which they enjoyed for private conversations he blushed bright red. "The motto of King Arthur but isn't he a legend?" he asked the other three. To his surprise Tracey was the one to answer his question.

"Harry Arthur was the last magical king of Britain he only had one child a daughter she fled Britain when he died some say she ran to what is now Ireland and meet a young man a warrior and magic wielder whose last name was Potter." She said in a voice that reminded him of a tour guide from a field trip to a history museum. He had several questions when the compartment doors opened revealing a red headed girl with Hogwarts robes on she told Draco they were approaching Hogsmeade station. Draco left saying goodbye Tracey grabbed her school robes and looked at Daphne and Astoria who agreed to tell Tracey about their soul bond to Harry.

Daphne looked at her childhood friend "Tracey there is something I need to tell you; However, I don't want you spreading this and I want your oath not to judge us." She said to Tracey in an elegant yet friendly manner. Tracey could only nod in reply knowing that it was a serious matter. Upon seeing her nod Daphne continued speaking "Astoria and I are soul bonded with Harry we have become accustom to changing in front of each other." She finished blushing like she had just got away with kissing Harry. Tracey looked to Astoria and Harry who nodded in confirmation. She swallowed hard knowing from the studies her father did as magical historian that the soul bond her oldest friend spoke of was an elemental bond and that only one was ever recorded in history all the sudden she realized the reason for Daphne's request. She quietly exited the compartment thinking this going to be an interesting year.

After Tracey left Harry drew his wand and locked the compartment door and lower the shades turning to see both Daph and Stori half-dressed he kissed them both in turn pouring all his love for them into the kisses the kiss seemed to recharge them as they were used to doing at Greengrass manor. "We need to inform Headmistress McGonagall of our need for contact after four hours apart." Astoria said as they finished changing Daph and Harry nodded then she added "Harry wear your new cloak you are a lord of a most ancient and noble house." Harry understanding after his conversations with Nathan and Myra about a lord should appear in his best when meeting new people. After they had gotten dressed and shared more than a few chaste kisses with Harry Daphne unlocked the door to let Tracey in just as the express came to slow screeching stop. They stepped off the train hearing a voice say first years this way please the trio was pleased to see it was Professor Snape he guided them to small enchanted boats. The three of them including Tracey boarded into their boat noticing that Dudley had made friends with a redheaded boy "That boy is Ron Weasley his mother and fathered calmed to being under an imperious curse and forced to serve the dark one. Sirius black calmed the same." Tracey said with disgust evident in her tone. Harry finally understood their reaction earlier in the compartment his own cousins father was a supporter of the dark wizard responsible for his parent's deaths.


	18. Sorting and Trolls

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

As they approached the castle Harry was amazed by its majestic beauty. Astoria and Daphne held each of his hands knowing all eyes were on the castle. Harry lost track of time thinking of how he could approach his cousin about his father's past activities he was brought from his brain storming when the boat skidded against the stone dock. Much to his embarrassment he landed right square in to Tracey's back "Ouch Harry that's my back." Tracey muttered as she rubbed her back where his head had struck. Daphne giggled at Harry making him blush as he stepped out of the boat he kindly helped the girls out of the boat making other girls jealous that the boys in their own boats acted like buffoons.

Professor Snape led the first years to a great set of oak doors "Please wait here I will return in a moment." He said turning his cloak billowing behind him as he left. Harry knew that it was all for show. Just as the door Snape went through closed Harry founded himself face to face with a redheaded boy wearing a worn set of robes.

"So, its true Harry Potter is joining us at Hogwarts." He puffed out his chest as he spoke "This Crab and Goyle and I believe you know your cousin Dudley my name is Ronald Weasley." He finished. Harry just smirked as it was clear why his cousin would join Ron he knew Daph and Stori knew for seeing his memories.

Harry concentrated on making his facial expression neutral "If this a formal invitation to join your group I must respectfully decline." He said regally seeing out of the corner of his eye Draco nodded in agreement with his manner of dealing with the pompous kid Weasley Draco had been told about the Weasley family. Daphne looked on with pride at how her soulmate was behaving. Ron balled up his fist ready to throw a punch when Professor Snape walked up behind him. Fighting the Weasley boy who jumped nearly over the entire first year class making everyone laugh.

"We are ready for you and I will warn you now Hogwarts does not put up with bullies." He said with a growl that told everyone he was serious. Harry straightened his cloak and tie, so he was presentable a habit he picked up from Nathan over the summer. Astoria and Daphne looked nervous Harry cleared his mind as they followed Professor Snape into the great hall immediately Harry's breath was taking at the sight of the great hall four long tables for each house. As they walked up the middle of the hall Harry's eyes fell upon the head table even though he was gifted with natural occlumency and legilimency which he found out through Professor Riddle was very rare. The group of first years stopped before a stool and an ancient looking hat that in Harry's opinion someone had wiped their arse with he heard both Daphne and Astoria giggle at his mental comment. Just as Daphne was going to say something to him Professor Snape started calling out first years last names he didn't pay any attention till he heard Astoria's name he watched with baited breath as the hat was placed on her head as the touched her head for only a moment Stori thought of Her boyfriend as she and Daph preferred to call him now.

"Right then where to put you Mrs. Potter?" the sorting hat said inside her head knowing full well the Potters still had enemies within Hogwarts "Cunning like your father yet smart like your mother. I also see your loyalty to your husband and your family. All attributes of three of the four house; however, I believe you will do well in Slytherin." The sorting hat shouted the last word out loud the students at Slytherin clapped loudly. Astoria got up handing the hat to the professor and walked calmly to the Slytherin table. Within a matter of minutes her sister joined her at the Slytherin they were on the edge of their seat everyone at the table didn't know why except Tracey and Draco. Of course, the Weasley boy was put into Gryffindor. Professors Snape and Riddle as well as Headmistress McGonagall knew that Harry was a descendent of two of the founders; however, the goblin nation refused to divulge the results of the heritage test unless giving permission.

Harry heard his name and calmly and carefully walked forward to where the sorting hat was. He checked his occlumency shields again just to be safe he wasn't the paranoid type. As the sorting hat went on his head he heard not one but two voices "Lord Potter a privilege to meet you at last." The sorting hat said with a tone of humility.

"Lord Ravenclaw and Scion Slytherin a honor to meet you at last." A female voice said inside his head. He was shocked and scared until the female voice reassured him that she herself was indeed Hogwarts and not someone invading his mind.

The sorting hat took an unusual amount of time with regards to the young lord Professor Riddle thought as he along with the rest of the staff waited for him to be sorted after what seemed like an hour he seen Harry nod and the sorting hat spoke "May I introduce to you Lord Ravenclaw and Scion Slytherin" the sorting hat announced. For the first time in his life Tom Riddle was Surprised he thought he was the last of his family little did he know that Lily Potter had been a descendent as well though only males could claim the title of Lord in the wizarding world. The staff all stood along with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table and bowed to Harry. The sorting hat cleared his throat at least that's what Harry hoped he was doing with a loud joyful voice the hat said "Slytherin is where My lord shall be." Harry happy to finally sit down with Daphne and Astoria he briskly walked to the Slytherin table and sat with them near the head of the table as tradition dictated. After he was seated McGonagall stood and welcomed everyone to another term she did make it very clear the dark forest was out of bounds and with a wave of her hand food appeared on the table.

Daphne made a mental note to ask Professors Riddle and Snape about what the sorting hat meant by calling Harry lord Ravenclaw. As the feast ending Minerva decided to speak to the three kids she had come to know and love about their private quarters. "Perfects please escort the first years to their new common rooms." She said with Scottish accent as she spoke Tom and Severus approached the trio and told their perfect they would lead the down to the common room after they talked with the Headmistress. Severus hugged Harry after the great hall was empty except for the six of them. Tom cast heavy privacy wards before nodding to everyone present that they could speak without any interruption.

"What does this mean" was the first words out of Harry's mouth which made Severus smile reminding him of Lily. Both Tom and Minerva could see the same look James got when he was planning mischief. Tom looked at Harry and seen his bright green eyes a trade mark of Slytherin's decedents though he would never admit it but the Slytherin line had become almost extinct do to the fact he couldn't have kids thanks to a dark wizard yet here before him stood his heir and Lord as he had decided if an heir was alive they would claim the title of lord.

They talked about what happened and found out that Harry held a founder's seat as well as being the rightful ruler of magical Britain not Dumbledore. After their discussion Severus lead the trio to the dungeons stopping short of the Slytherin common room. He turned toward the wall and said as quiet as mouse "bounded three" he looked at his godson and smiled. As Harry and the girls entered the suite their jaws dropped in shock the suite looked fit for royalty. Severus smiled knowing their reaction was the first of many. "Harry, I took the liberate with the help of Professor Riddle we got you an owl her name is Aphrodite. She can handle your head of house business. Also, please change your suite password as soon as you can and please behave." Severus said before whistling and holding his arm up as a beautiful barn owl landing gracefully on his arm. Harry watched as the flew to his shoulder.

"Thank you, Severus." Harry said with deep thanks evident in his voice Daph and Storia petted Aphrodite who hooted with joy. Severus nodded his appreciation for the thanks turning on his heel he walked out of the suite. Harry and the girls got into a groove of classes his favorites were DaDa, potions and charms were as the girls loved transfiguration and charms. They studied hard especially Harry as lord of house Potter and heir of house Slytherin and ancestor of King Arthur he wanted to set a good example for the other even though only few knew he was related to Arthur the last magical king. As September turned into October Harry had became thankful for his heavy winter cloak as the castle got quite drafty. Even Draco was thankful as both boys stayed near the common room fireplace after they finished homework even though they didn't like chess they would play as they talked it was Halloween night and Draco, Tracey and Harry's wives knew why Harry preferred not to attend the feast they heard a thunderous boom outside in the corridor in the dungeon. Almost instinctively Harry drew his wand and pointed it toward the common entrance.

"Something is in the castle I don't know how but the castle wards alerted me like your dad explained." He said looking toward Draco with a worried look. Unknowing to them up in the Great Hall Professor Nelson ran into the hall.

"Troll in the Dungeon!" she screamed before passing unconscious. As expected the students started moving in a panic Headmistress McGonagall stood taking charge of the situation.

"Perfects will keep the students in the Great Hall with Professors Flitwick and Sprout!" she yelled out loud. As quick as lighting the other Professors followed the Headmistress out of the Great Halls and to the dungeons. As they rounded the corner they were meet by a shocking sight and for McGonagall and Riddle that was saying something.

Harry had exited the common room with his wand at the ready prepared for anything; however, nothing could prepare him to face a fully-grown mountain troll. As if an unseen force was controlling him he side stepped the trolls club like it was nothing. Tom instinctively twisted his wrist summoning his battle staff knowing full well the heir and future of his family was in danger; however, before any of the teachers could utter a syllable Harry shot an extremely over powered reducto hitting the troll square between the eyes which should have not being possible at his age. Just as the troll fell dead he collapsed into a deep sleep along with Daph and Stori. All at once Professors McGonagall and Severus were stunned by the amount of power Harry had just displayed defeating the troll.

"Severus what did you say his magical core power level was?" Tom asked worried that Harry had inadvertently blowing his magical core to zero.

"I am afraid I don't know his magical core level the goblins are extremely private in such matters as you know." Severus replied as he levitated his nephew and Daph and Stori to the hospital wing.

Harry and his wives awoke in a green field where they seen two men talking. As Harry and the girls approached Harry recognized the emblem on one man's chest. The man raised his hand "Hello last of my line. I am Arthur last magical King of Britain. This is my mentor and teacher Merlin." Arthur said with a bow to Harry as did Merlin.

"Blimey your really him Merlin?" Daph asked as Astoria was in shock at the sight of the legendry mage. He nodded in reply.

"I thought your line ended years ago muggles seem to believe so after all," Harry said confused "I mean how wouldn't your descendants still rule Britain?" he asked curious as to the answer.

Arthur looked at him nodding "Our family decided to pass on the muggle throne when the witch hunts began before we did though we put in a law much like the secrecy laws you have now. However, our time is short now I came to tell you three trust each other." He said bowing to them before they disappeared. Harry awoke in a big bed with Daph and Stori on each side of him cuddled close to him fast asleep. Smiling he fell back asleep till sunrise.


	19. Friend or Foe

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series**_

As Harry and the girls lay in the hospital wing Minerva and her husband were deep in conversation with Nathan and Myra about telling Harry that Tom was passing on the title of Lord Slytherin to him. "Granted he will control half of the school I still believe it is right, and it is his right," Tom said as calmly as he could to those present. Nathan knew that Professor Riddle was correct in the fact that Harry did have a right to know he, however, was afraid of information overload on the young man he had come to think of as his own son.

Myra sensing a yelling match starting decided to intervene "If I may Headmistress perhaps it would be best to have him tutored on what his duties as Lord of three most ancient and noble houses mean perhaps then we can discuss passing on to him with him and get his and my daughters opinions before deciding for him." Myra stated with a voice of an angry wife which made both Nathan and Tom flinch were as Minerva was nodding in agreement with her. Seeing tempers settled Myra continued "Furthermore he did not get any formal training in the ways of being a Lord. Nathan, you kept putting it off when you know as well as I an unprepared Lord falls victim to things worse than the Wizengamot. So, pray tell my dear husband who are you hurting more harry or those who seek to control him for their own gain." She asked in a manner that reminded the two Professors why she was a Ravenclaw.

Madam Pomfrey knew full well a first year should have depleted their entire magical core trying to defeat a fully-grown mountain troll yet young lord Potter was a mystery to her. As she checked his core levels again after five minutes they should have only risen to five percent possible even ten if he is as powerful as James and Lily she mused, yet his core was at seventy-five percent within the first five minutes of her first scan. "Merlin this boy is strong no doubting that I better inform Minerva immediately." She muttered to herself as she hustled to the fireplace to floo the Headmistress and others throwing a pinch of floo powder she called out for Minerva as soon as McGonagall answered the school matron started talking so rapidly that McGonagall and Myra had to tell her to catch her breath, as soon as Pomfrey was clam she explained what her scans revealed and that they should contact a specialist as soon as possible.

Myra and Nathan immediately asked to come through to check on their son in law. Even though it pained Nathan to admit it Harry was his little girl's husband now and willing put is life on the line to protect them. "Brave loyal, smart and cunning it is a perfect balance between James and Lily. Myra, you know I am right." He said smirking at his wife. After the Greengrass's left Minerva floo'd St. Mungo's for a healer specializing magical cores, once that was out of the way she summoned Severus telling him to meet them in the hospital wing at once. As the three professors stepped through the door Healer Bones started her examination of Harry she finished one test and decided to see his power level she cast the charm and was shocked as was everyone except Nathan. "Merlin is that possible? The only person that powerful in history was Merlin and young Harry will surpass that by seventeen." Minerva said in shock.

"Bugger me," Tom said earning a disapproving look from his wife and the women present he blushed making Nathan and Severus snigger at him. "He is powerful and lord and heirs to several most ancient and noble houses, he will be a force to be reckoned with if he takes after Lily. He continued before remembering to breathe. Healer Bones looked up at the old school matron and smiled.

"That is why is core is replenishing so fast, he only used three-quarters of his power. Gods help if anyone gets on his bad side or attacks his wives." Healer Bones stated with a slight shiver of fear. "Luckily he is not seriously injured" she finished before leaving to finish her shift.

Severus looked at his adopted nephew with a look of amazement and awe hoping Harry could act like his mother and keep a level head and not go off half-cocked like James would when someone called Lily a mudblood, though he couldn't blame James. "I believe that we should see if Harry is ready to discuss what happened earlier." He said while pointing to a now blushing Harry who kept both arms around Daph and Stori protectively.

Nathan smiled at his son in law seeing the love for the girls in the young man's eyes, Myra spoke up calmly as she could "Harry dear please can you explain what happened earlier?" Harry looked around the hospital wing to make sure they were alone feeling the privacy wards take place he started to explain how the castle wards alerted him and explained that he felt that the girls were in danger, so he reacted with a reducto spell putting as much power into it as possible. He was surprised when Professor Riddle twisted his wrist summoning his battle staff, Harry saw the words wrote on the ornate he understood them.

Harry unknowingly hissed in parseltongue "Battle staff of the Slytherin Family protect innocents and family." Tom smiled at him and nodded.

Tom decided to tell Harry about the battle staff "Harry this staff has been in our family since Salazar Slytherin was a young man every head of the family owns and uses it in battle. We have decided." He said indicated to Myra, Nathan, and Minerva before continuing "That we shall teach you extra lessons on being a Lord do to you being with muggles when your education on the subject should have started." He finished dismissing the battle staff as casually as one would swat at a fly. Harry looked down disappointed he was lacking in his education, Nathan seeing his face nudged Severus to speak up.

"Harry no one is faulting you for that the statute of secrecy would prevent you from learning it around muggles. Plus, it gives us a chance to make up for lost time." He said with a smile that made Harry grin like the kneazle that ate the owl. "And I meant to give you this as it was your mum's it has been passed down through the line of Ravenclaw. It is the head of the house book." He told his nephew as he handed him a thick tome. The girls woke to feel Harry's joy they looked at him curiously he told them through their link.

"Honey that will help you learn the duty of being Lord Ravenclaw the problem is only one girl can calm one ladyship each," Daphne said aloud so all could hear her before continuing. "Furthermore, I am the heiress to the Greengrass family so that presents a problem." She said sadly looking away. Her father looked at them smiling "Father what are you not telling me?" she asked quietly.

Nathan looked at his wife awaiting her approval she nodded her approval. "Your mother and I have just found out that she is pregnant with a baby boy." He said joyfully to everyone present. They received hugs from the kids and congratulations from everyone else. The professors wish everyone a goodnight as they left the hospital wing. Seeing they were alone Myra explained to Harry that the investigation was concluded, and Petunia was being brought up on charges of abuse and neglect of a magical child. "Furthermore, she admitted it under the use of veritaserum that the D.M.L.E only improved to work on muggles in such cases." Nathan explained "She confessed before the whole wizengamot which I was present for," he finished placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at his in-laws pondering a thought for a moment "What does the law say the punishment is for her actions and was Lord Black on her side at the trial?" he asked them worried about what their answer was. Nathan thought about his son's question as much as he hated to admit it Harry was very much like a Ravenclaw always seeking knowledge.

"Harry let me answer the second part of your question first. Lord Black was at the trial however he was disgusted at the abuse and neglect done to you at the hands of your aunt, he himself grew up in such a home and even though she is the mother of his heir he voted guilty of all charges. As what the law says on the matter of her punishment she received ten years in Azkaban and thirty years of community service pending she survives in Azkaban prison." Nathan said hoping he answered Harry's question. "Now I believe you three should rest I suspect Madam Pomfrey will be releasing you all in the morning." He said as he and Myra gathered their cloaks and kissed them goodbye. Shortly after the Greengrass's left the girls and Harry drifted back to sleep.

Astoria awoke with a start looking around for Daph and Harry she finally spotted them sitting with first-year Ravenclaw by the name of Hermione Granger. "I don't understand why this Weasley boy is rude his brothers seem to act kind and caring towards the other kid's specifically the muggle raised children." Hermione asked Harry and Daph it surprised Stori that it was Harry who answered the girl's question.

"Hermione, I cannot speak as to why Ronald acts this way as far as I have come to know of the Weasley clan they have always stood for muggle rights. I believe Ronald is misguided in a way I am not exactly sure of. I will make some inquiries into it with Professor Riddle he is after all the Defense against the dark arts teacher." He said in a calm diplomatic manner that sounded like something Nathan would say not an eleven-year-old boy. Hermione thanked him for helping with the problem and promptly left. Harry looked at the girls with a smile. "I am glad I could join your dad in those political meetings before school." He said to them as he kissed them good morning on the cheek.

After being released from the hospital they were glad it was a Saturday. They decided to check out the lake and get fresh air. "Harry, I meant to ask you how you came to know so much about the Weasley's as far I am aware they declined dad's meetings?" Astoria asked him pointedly. Harry knowing full well arguing was futile met her gaze.

"They did at first, yet your father was unyielding in getting Mr. Weasley's vote on a bill to abolish some old law. Nathan is no fool Mr. Weasley knew the bill would help his department a lot." He said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Daphne looked into his mind and realized it was his idea to make it benefit Mr. Weasley to receive his vote. "So you used Slytherin logic to win his vote, my love, how cunning of you." She said as Harry blushed making Astoria giggle. The girls loved making him blush even Emerald joined in from time to time. Just as they headed in they found their path was blocked by Dudley his wand aimed at Harry's chest on instinct from Harry hunting Harry's mind went into fight or flight mode. Deciding a battle of wits was the best course of action Harry used wandless magic to summon his oaf of a cousin's wand. The girls giggled at the embarrassment of being disarmed so easily while other purebloods looked sick at seeing the heir of the black family.

Harry looked at them with confusion as to why some of the Gryffindors were looking at him as if he had committed murder. "What did I do wrong? He was threatening a lord and as said lord, I was well within my rights to defend my wives and myself." He looked at Professor Riddle and Lord Black who had shown up. "Lord Black I believe I am correct in saying that your heir takes after his mother and I understand that you are a powerful man within the ministry yet I don't think that your cousin would enjoy hearing one of her son's friends was attacked by a family member. I am I correct in my assumption, Lord Black?" Harry said keeping his emotions in check all lord Black could do was nod because if he spoke his anger would show a child had bested him.

Professor Riddle decided to take witness reports of the incident and surprisingly young Dudley admitted to the attempted attack he decided that the best form of punishment would be cleaning the loos without magic. "Dudley as you have confessed to the attempted attack I will take fifty points from Gryffindor and as punishment, you will be cleaning all the loos in the first-floor corridor." Tom said looking just as stern as his wife. Dudley was about to retort yet a look from his father made his words stop in his throat. Sirius knew that the Potter family was going to either make a good ally or worst enemy he was hoping for the former instead of the latter.

Harry and his wives walked to the Ravenclaw common room to visit with the members of his ancestor's house as Lord of the house he felt it was his duty to see how he could help. Harry didn't know how he knew where the Ravenclaw entrance was, yet he did he added that to the growing list of things to ask Professor Riddle. As they approached a door with a bronze eagle almost immediately the eagle spoke. "My lord it is a pleasure to see you. It has been many years since a lord or scion has visited this dorm the last was your father he was creative and smart though he was more of a prankster." The eagle said reminiscing before added "You do not need to answer a riddle to enter your family is all was welcome." It finished as the door opened up to the common room which to the trio looked more like a mini library.


	20. Duty above all

Harry and the girls were stunned at the number of tomes all the sudden a fuzzy-haired missile attacked the girls. "Harry Daphne good to see you what brings you to Ravenclaw tower?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry was too shocked to speak finally remembering Hermione's question he cleared his throat. "We wanted to see the commons and check on you of course. I must say this collection of tomes is more impressive than the school library." He said barely able to hide the excitement in his voice as Hermione nodded. Daphne and Astoria laughed at Harry know he loved reading and when it came to magic of any kind he soaked it up like a sponge. Little did they know he had looked up some useful charms to help them get ready in the morning.

"Truly is a gift when it comes to our homework in every subject even healing arts. In fact, some newt students I believe mentioned that it helped with future studies." Hermione said as other students started noticing who she was talking to. Several offered their chairs to the Potters who took them with thanks. Just as they were about to leave they heard a deafening scream in the corridor. Harry immediately drew his wand to protect those around him, however before he could leave the common room the door barred closed and the Headmistress's voice could be heard.

"Students are to remain where it is safe until further notice. Will the Professors please meet me in the staff room." She said before the voice went quiet. Harry looked in Astoria and Daphne's direction sending a mental inquiry into what they should do before they could confer with each other Professor Flitwick came in and looked right at the Potters.

"Lord Ravenclaw as one of the descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw your presence is required." He said with a low respectful bow as Harry and his wives followed the Professor to the staff room as they walked Professor Flitwick spoke up again "My Lord in private you all can call me Filius." Harry thanked him also giving him permission to use their first names.

As they entered the staff room all the professors even the headmistress stood out of respect for the Lord of the Ravenclaw house. Harry was humbled by the respect showing to him as a child his aunt and uncle treated him like a slave his uncle had a habit of beating him if he bad day at work. Schooling his emotions, he took his seat next to Professor Riddle Lord of Slytherin House to listen to the briefing on what caused the school to go in to lock down to protect the students. Headmistress McGonagall stood up "Lords and Professors I have requested this meeting because the wards alerted me to the use of a killing curse used in the halls of the school. All students are locked in their commons for safety the student who cast it is currently locked in a charmed room till the Aurors arrive." She said taking a breath before continuing. "The student that was, unfortunately, murdered is Ronald Weasley I have not been able to notify his family." She finished Harry's heart sank yes Ron Weasley was not the nicest student nor the smartest, but his mother and father made it a point to be friendly with the Greengrass family since they had become allies.

Harry rose to his feet and met Minerva's eyes "If I may my wives and I along with my in-laws will inform his parents. As Lord of Ravenclaw, I will take it upon myself." He said with a tone of authority making it known he would not take no for an answer. "My only question is this who committed the crime?" he asked hoping it wasn't his cousin.

Before Minerva could respond her husband laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and said to him "It was your cousin Harry I am truly sorry my boy. Young Ron had a change of heart about you and Dudley did not like it." As Tom spoke Harry fell to his knee's unable to control his emotions there was a loud flash of fire and Tom quickly along with Filius shielded themselves and others as Harry became a fire wolf the flames dancing off his body was so intense even with the shields the occupants of the room started to sweat. In his head, he heard Emerald tell him to try and calm down that his element and animal spirit where taking over that he had to stay in control. Harry took some deep breaths and changed back to himself.

"My apologies everyone I am just getting used to being an elemental animagus." He said blushing as his wives hugged him to keep him calm. Severus looked at his nephew in amazement as did everyone else. Minerva decided to close the meeting to speak with Harry in private.

As the door closed Severus spoke up "Harry the last elemental animagus was the last magical king of England its rumored only his descendants could perform that type of magic when the time was right." He said still amazed he remembered James trying to do it but failing miserably. He smiled and looked at Minerva who taught those willing to learn how to become an animagus.

She smiled "Harry elemental animagus is thought to be a myth due to the fact elemental animagus can change into anything. For example, you're a fire elemental you could change into a dragon or even a phoenix-like Emerald." She said like she was in a class which made the kids laugh in their heads. To prove her point right before their eyes she changed into a tabby cat with markings around her eyes where her spectacles would be she walked around before she changed back to her normal self.

"May I ask Minerva how long did it take for you to become an animagus?" Daphne asked impressed with the display of magic before her eyes.

"It took me exactly twelve years to become my animagus form, whereas my husband it only took him three years which I dear say Harry is the youngest to become animagus it is an impressive feat for an eleven-year-old wizard." She answered with a smile showing she was happy that a student wanted to learn about such advanced magic. Harry blushed at the compliment he received from the Minerva causing the girls to giggle.

Severus took pity on his nephew "I know that being an elemental is challenging your dad said it was like a trail of sorts with each element there is a new challenge. It almost killed your grandfather from what your dad said." He told Harry worriedly all wished was he could help him, yet Severus knew that his nephew must face them alone. "On to other matters, I believe we should inform the Weasley family of the tragic news. Furthermore, I know that you have to meet with Nathan and Myra we will use my floo connection please follow me to my office." He said with a tone of authority. Harry and his wives followed Severus to his office the halls as silent as a tomb as the made their way to the dungeons. Daphne had to suppress a shudder as they passed the spot where Harry killed the troll though she knew her husband would protect her and Stori.

Severus tapped his wand against the door to his office the door opened with a loud squeak. "I keep my office locked when I am out to protect potions I brew for the hospital wing," he explained to Harry who looked confused. As they walked into the office they were taken aback by how bright the room was compared to the classroom that potions were held in. "I keep it light in here to help with grading parchment." He told them as he took some floo powder the girls followed his example. "Harry if you prefer Emerald to flash you to the Greengrass home go ahead we will meet you there," Severus told Harry who nodded and did just that.

Wakbey was standing in the entrance hall waiting for Harry and the others to arrive, Daphne, Astoria, and Severus arrived just in time to see Harry scare Wakbey. "Lord Potter you gave me a fright," Wakbey said trying to catch his breath before speaking again. "I am not as young as I once was. I remember Lady Daphne running around naked with her mother's wand." He finished as Daph blushed red.

Daphne said Harry and Astoria laughed at Daphne "Wakbey I thought we agreed not to talk about that." blushing even redder. Nathan and Myra hearing the laughter came to see who had arrived.

"Harry is everything alright? Why are you here?" Myra asked worried like Harry knew a mother should. Unknowing to Myra Severus had informed Nathan of the situation. Nathan suggested that they go into the parlor for some tea as they talked Myra agreed and escorted their guest to the parlor.

Harry took a seat on the sofa between his wives and took a deep breath before explaining the reason for showing up unannounced. "First let me apologize for not calling first. Second, I am here to ask you to accompany me to inform Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the death of Ron. I know that hearing the news from us will be better than the Daily Prophet." He said with a sad tone in his voice Daph and Stori held his hands for encouragement.

Nathan looked at his wife with a sad look before turning to Harry "You are right Harry we should inform them. However, I wish you didn't want to go it is not because of your age but because the Weasley family might blame you since Dudley is your cousin." He said to him hoping he would understand. Harry nodded to Nathan that he understood where he was coming from yet he stood on what he said.

"Nathan with all do respect I believe that I should go beings as I am scion of the Slytherin house and Lord Ravenclaw it is my duty as a descendent of two founders." he said to his father in law showing he knew his duty as Lord Ravenclaw. Myra was shocked that a eleven year old boy should more responibilty than most middle aged men Severus smiled seeing his adopted nephew took after Lilly.


	21. Remmeber your place

Before Nathan or Myra could stop him, Harry walked to the floo with Severus behind him wand at the ready to protect his nephew at a moments notice. Astoria and Daphne were worried that their husband was going to get hurt although they knew Severus would defend him. He even was concerned himself though Harry wouldn't show it. Severus knew that his nephew who is too bullheaded like his father and too proud to admit he needs help. As Harry neared the floo almost instinctively through in the floo powder and said borrow but before he could step through Severus went through first followed closely by Harry.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting in the kitchen mourning their son. Unknown to Harry a school owl had delivered the letter before he arrived. "Arthur and Molly, I am so sorry for what has happened I am going see to it the offending student gets the max punishment possible. I have spoken to the head of their family, and they agreed with me." He said softly as Nathan, and Myra floo'd get over to help if need be. Molly looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes, yet he saw a fiery rage and hatred for him. Before it registered with Harry Molly had her wand trained on him. Before she could utter a syllable of the curse Severus, Nathan and Arthur hit Molly with silent stunners.

Arthur looked at Harry apologetically before speaking "My apologies my lord my wife is maddened with grief." Harry nodded in understanding. Myra took Molly to her bed as Arthur, and the others talked. Once in the room, she put a silencing charm on all the walls and sealing the door before reversing the stun spells.

"Molly Weasley what on earth did you think you were doing? And before you answer keep in mind Lord Potter-Ravenclaw is my son in law." She said with venom in her tone as she continued to speak. "As well as Scion of Slytherin house and is allied with your family, he could start a blood feud that would end you." Myra finished making Molly pale in the realization of the repercussions her actions could cause. As Molly was getting a verbal lashing from Myra, the others were being filled in by other what he uncovered. And explained to them an assassin had been snuck into Hogwarts but was unsure as to who it was because too many questions would blow his cover. He also said that Professor Riddle may have an idea of how to uncover the assassin and the person employing them Severus nodded in agreement as Myra came down the stairs having to give Mrs. Weasley verbal beating, she would soon not forget.

As soon as the Potters got back to their suite at Hogwarts Daph decided it was time they buckled down on their potions essays which were to be two foot of parchment on the bezoar and where to find it. Usually, Hermione would join them, but since the attack, the professors thought it best to have grief counselors visit with students who need it, Harry instead sought out professors Snape and Riddle to talk and vent at the instance of his wives. "I still can't figure out where he learned that curse. That curse takes a considerable amount of hate and anger surely Lord Black didn't teach him after all the Blacks are a dark family, but I can't see them see Lord black letting his own son learn such a vile Dudley learning curse, would he?" Harry asked his mentors. Both agreed with his statement and could not see it from his father that left only one question for the trio. Where, when and who did Dudley Black learn the killing curse. What disturbed the two professors more was the information passed on by Mr. Weasley about an assassin on the grounds of Hogwarts, the fact the identity of the killer was still unknown. As they talked in Gryffindor tower in the boy's dorm, young Percy Weasley was planning his revenge for the death of his youngest brother.

Looking into his mirror, he vowed to end Harry Potter and all who stood at his side. After all, Percy believed in Dumbledore's plans to control not only the magical world but the muggle one as well and he refused to accept an infant could stop such a great wizard with no formal training. Astoria and Daphne received a letter from Madam Bones as to a need for Harry to come in and meet with the lead investigator on the case regarding the abuse Harry received growing up on privet drive. Stori looked at her sister trying to think of the best way for them to inform him knowing that their husband was very private about particular subjects of his life. "I believe we should tell Severus and seek his advice on how to proceed," Daphne said to her sister who was nodding in agreement they both got up and walked to said professors office just beyond the entrance to the Slytherin common room bumping into Draco and Tracy Davis. Draco seeing the girls worried expression asked what was going on, the girls informed him, and Tracy about the letter and Draco was so mad he punched the stone wall causing more than a couple bones in his right hand to break upon hitting the wall.

As they approached Snape's office, Harry and Professor Riddle exited the potions professor's office. "Professor I would like you and Professor Snape's advice about something of a family matter," Daphne said as politely as she could manage.

Professor Riddle looked at Daphne for a moment before responding "Daphne in private you may call me Tom as you are married to my heir. And if it is regarding the letter you received Severus, and I received word via floo call from your mother, and have told Harry we will help him through this as I know you all will." He said giving them a knowing look before continuing "Furthermore Mr. Malfoy I am taking ten points from Slytherin for your outburst. And you should go to the hospital wing." He finished with a disappointed look.


	22. Dark Birds

As Draco was going to the hospital wing Daphne and Astoria asked Tom and Severus where they could find Harry. "I sent him to the Defense classroom to practice summoning our family battle staff," Tom explained to them as he walked them to fore mentioned classroom. They found Harry smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "And pray tell Harry what has you smiling like a buffoon," Tom asked with an amusing smile.

Harry smiled before schooling his emotions "Not only did I manage to summon our family staff I found I also managed to summon the battle staff of Rowena Ravenclaw." He finished saying as he summoned said staff and cast a Lumos spell with it. Everyone present shielded their eyes due to the fact the light was so powerful "Nox my apologies everyone I forgot how well this staff works." He said smirking He noticed Tom began putting up privacy wards as Daph gestured for Harry to sit down.

After the wards were set Daphne told him in a loving voice much like her mother used when speaking to them. "Harry mums boss Amelia sent a message regarding the case mum brought to her attention. I know you don't like talking about it, but mum said in these cases the abused victim is the best witness, I know the evidence and medical professional testimony will help the case however Amelia feels your testimony will help a lot just remember that they can't hurt you anymore." She finished saying before hugging him feeling his emotions the most prevalent was fear. Astoria joined them in a three-way hug. Harry looked more relieved after they hugged him, he appreciated the kind gesture and knew the girls would be by his side the entire time.

Severus looked at Harry and he knew that this is going to be hard for his nephew however he also knew Harry's wives would not let anything happen to him and neither would the Aurors. "Harry I will be there as will Tom as Head of your family." He said with a comforting tone in his voice which if anyone else heard would think they had gone around the bend.

A couple of weeks passed classes seemed to intensify to the point many students looked forward to the Yule holiday. Harry received word the trials for Petunia and Dudley was to be consecutively, However, the girls made sure he was calm, and they found Draco helped him to present himself the way a Lord of two houses and a Scion of a second should present himself during the trials. Finally, the day had arrived Harry dressed in his finest Acromantula silk his robes bore the crest of Houses Potter, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. He made his way with Tom, Severus and his wives to the front of the school gates where they were met by Nathan and Lucius Malfoy.

"Lord Potter may I present Lord Malfoy." At the mention of his name, Lucius bowed his head to Harry as Nathan spoke. "Lord Malfoy is your family barrister for the trials and his family has represented your family for many years." Lucius noticed that his son had helped Harry with his appearance as he had requested as Nathan finally activated the portkey to the Ministry of magic.

As they landed in the Ministry atrium Harry slipped but Tom caught him as the media started to surround the young Lord as fast as they approached the older men closed ranks around Harry and the girls fending off all who dared get close to them. As they reached the Security check in the guard asked for their wands as he checked them, he said he was going to hold Harry's wand, However, before he could Lucius said with a commanding voice "Lord Potter is a Lord of two houses and Scion of a third. He has seats on the wizengamot, and his rights are the same as all the other members. My advice is don't presume to know the laws when you are not an Auror." He finished saying as the guard shakily handed Harry his wand back apologizing profusely.

As they approached the lift Harry started to hyperventilate in fear of facing his abusers. Severus and Nathan kneeled in front of him slowly to not cause him to panic even more. "Harry it's ok you are safe we are going to be with you the whole time. I promise you that son." Nathan said looking into his sons-in-law's eyes. He nodded to Nathan as the lift stopped at the hall with the DMLE as they exited the lift Myra and her boss approached them.

Amelia brought them into a conference room and closed the door before addressing them "Harry I am Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE I with Lucius will present your case. We have had to make the trial of your cousin an open trial meaning the media will be present however, for Petunia's trial will be closed to the media. The reason for the closed door regarding the hearing of Petunia Black nee Dursley is she requested it. We approved the request with the following stipulation she is not to address or harass you." Amelia finished with a protective tone in her voice. After they went over everything with Harry and the girls Amelia led them to courtroom ten as they approached closer Nathan and Myra took the girls to the visitor's box as Lucius and Amelia took Harry to a private room to wait till he was called to testify. Lucius slowly led Harry through breathing technique he learned from his time in the muggle world noticing it helped his client he was pleased he listened to his sister-in-law on learning muggle therapy techniques.

Finally, an Auror came to get Harry and his counsel as they walked in Harry schooled his emotions as he stepped up to the stand, he could feel Petunia's eyes boring into him. Lucius told the court what had happened to his client was unforgivable and that a person who abuses a child in his opinion was the worst of the worst. Harry stood to address his abuser "Petunia I am your sister's son you knew I was a wizard and thought you could beat magic out of me. I know I should be angry with you I, however, have decided to forgive you and hope whatever god you pray to have mercy on your soul as far as I am concerned you are not my family." As he sat down, he could see tears in her eyes. The members of the judging panel left to deliberate the verdict.

After forty-five minutes they returned with their verdict as Amelia was requested to deliver the verdict "We find Petunia Black guilty of all charges and the sentence is ten years in Azkaban minimum security with mandatory counseling. And on a personal note, you should be grateful for what Lord Potter has said as we all were ready to send you through the veil." After the sentence was giving, they adjourned for lunch. They met Amelia in the conference room, and she smiled and explained that Lord Black wished to speak with them during lunch which was from the Ruby Orchard the girls smiled big Harry made a mental note to take them there over the summer holiday.

Sirius came into the room just as the meal arrived "My apologies for being late I just found out the second trial is not needed as Dudley…he hung himself in his cell he left two notes." He said with sadness in his eyes as he handed Amelia the notes to look over, she nodded and handed them back to him.

Harry looked ready to burst when emerald appeared in a flash of green flames and sang a soothing song to him and everyone present. "Harry Dudley did not blame you for what happened, but he planned on killing you and taking Daphne and Astoria as sex slaves and killing anyone who stood in his way. He believed that he as a Black was superior to everyone else." Sirius said before continuing "I like my cousins do not believe we are any different than anyone else." He finished saying

Upon hearing Dudley's plan without thinking Harry summoned the Ravenclaw battle staff. Nathan, Severus, Tom, and Myra all immediately stepped in front of Harry as Daph and Stori whispered to him loving and calming words. The adults in the room could feel the love coming from the three young people.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, the hit witch received word that her contract was canceled she, however, had no intentions of giving up contract or no she would complete her mission for the greater good. Seeing a likely ally in young Percy Weasley however, she didn't want to give him more information than was needed. "Mr. Weasley will you see me in my office." She said with a hint of authority in her voice. As he approached the office of the professor, he checked to make sure his robes were straight as he knocked on the door, he heard the professor say come in as he entered, he was taking back at the sight of the professor waiting. "Weasley I have a special assignment for you because I know you recognize my tattoo on my arm care to tell me what it is?" she asked

Percy gathered his thoughts as he breathed out before answering "Your tattoo is from Lord Dumbledore's personal assassins when he disappeared at the hands of Potter back in 1981 However you still do work for the inner circle of the Dark Phoenix's for a price and the assassins don't stop till they get their target.


End file.
